1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a server apparatus, and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides content information based on user preference.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses are being developed. For example, a display apparatus such as a television (TV), a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a mobile phone, an MP3 player, and the like, are widely used in most households.
In an effort to satisfy a user's needs to use more advanced and various functions, the development of a display apparatus having a new format is being sought. For example, related-art TVs may receive only a broadcasting signal, and a user may view the broadcast contents. As another example, TVs also provide bilateral services via the internet. Accordingly, TV viewers can experience, via a TV, various functions such as web surfing, viewing a video on demand (VOD), social network services (SNS), games, and the like. Accordingly, content providers (CPs) may create income by providing users of a display apparatus with various contents, and users may purchase various contents through the display apparatus.
The CPs which provide contents to a display apparatus are trying to provide contents that are interesting to users, in order to make users of a display apparatus purchase the contents.
Users also wish to receive contents that they are interested in and in which they know other users' opinions about the contents. The opinions of other users may be used for other users to decide whether or not to purchase contents.
However, there is a need to expand the functions through which users may express their user preference on contents provided by a display apparatus and receive various services according to the expressed user preference.